Univeral Guardian: Sailor Celestial
by chellythecelly
Summary: The newest guardian of the universe is making her debut but,its not chibiusa!Its her younger sis,Selene! Now her and her new team must fight to save the world from a new evil,as well as deal with the stresses of a blossoming romance.Beter than it sound
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I know what you're thinking if you have read my other stories, 'doesn't she have enough on her plate?' Well yes, but I've been planning this for awhile and just had to write it!. So on with the story**

**Chapter 1  
Selene**

I walked down the large halls of the Crystal palace, my long black hair flowing behind me. My hair was in its normal hairstyle of two small round odangoes like the rest of the girls in my family with the rest falling in a curtain of black framing my face and my black bangs that got in my eyes, which made me stand out because normally ponytails would be flowing from the small round buns. I was wearing my gray gown with the gold sequins around the neckline, like my mother's except for the color and that mine was looser and didn't hug my body as much.

"Princess Selene. Queen Serenity and King Endymion wish to see you in the throne room." I turned to see Gazer, my loyal guardian and the brother of my sister's cat guardian, Diana. He was in his human form and his gray ears were poking from his messy short silver hair. He was wearing a white shirt, gray closed vest, and black pants. He bowed to me. I smiled at him. He lifted his head and smiled back before walking down the hall to join his parents and sister who were waiting for him. I brushed my bangs from my light blue eyes putting my golden crescent moon that was on my forehead in full view. I headed to the large throne room where my parents were sitting waiting for me, as well as my older sister Serenity and her boyfriend Helios.

"Mother, Father." I said bowing slightly.

"Why have you called me?" I asked.

"Selene, it's time for you, our second daughter, to take the responsibilities as protector of the universe."

"What! I thought that was Serenity's job?" I said

"It was but now she and Helios are getting married, so you are next in line." My father said smiling.

"But, I'm not ready!" I said. I can't believe this is happening.

"Yes, you are, you will also have your court, the daughters of the other Queens, behind you, as your protectors, as well as the daughters of the Outer Queens."

"So, you mean Marina, Pyres, Aphrodite, and Athena, Persephone, Nayru, Queen Michiru and Queen Haruka's adoptive daughters Amara, and Tridea?" I asked

"Yes, Queen Ami, Queen Rei, Queen Mina, and Queen Makoto, Queen Hotaru, Queen Setsuna, Queen Michiru, and Queen Haruka are telling them right now. Now they will be known as Sailor Comet, Sailor Sun, Sailor Star, and Sailor Flare, Sailor Reaper, Sailor Time, Sailor Breeze and Sailor Tides." My mother said.

"What about me?" I asked. Then my mother stood up with my father right behind her and held out a small brooch with a white crystal star on it. It was beautifully decorated in silver and gold. I took it and felt an instant sensation of power rush thorough me.

"Now shout the words you feel in your heart" My mother said smiling proudly. I knew what to do.

"Celestial Crystal Power Make up!" I shouted as light engulfed my body and when it vanished, I was no longer wearing my gown but instead a gray sailor skirt, with black boots and gloves, a white body suit, with yellow bows on the front of my top and on the back of my skirt with the brooch in the center of my chest, star shaped jewels on my odangoes and lastly a gold tiara with a crystal that was in the shape of a star and was mix of white and silver. I couldn't believe it!

"Congratulations, on becoming Sailor Celestial, Universal guardian." She said beaming as I rushed t hug her.

"Oh, yes I almost forgot, tonight there will be a ball celebrating the birth of the newest guardians of the universe. We have also invited Aphoridte's brother Eros, Athena's brother Zeus, Marina's brother Poseidon, Persephone's' brother Hades and the prince of Kinmoku, the son of the fireball Queen and now King Seiya, Apollo." My mother said. My father stiffened at the name Seiya. I haven't seen Apollo for years! When we were kids we always joked around and argued, i used to have a small crush on him. Then it was time for the ball to begin.

**During the ball…..**

I was standing with the other senshi talking. The stars were out and the full moon was rising above the crystal palace. We were all so excited! WE couldn't believe we were the new protectors of the universe! Us! And we're only 14! We were enjoying ourselves. The ballroom of the palce was filled with friends and family. My mother's friends, the queens of the other kingdoms, everyone was dancing, talking and enjoying themselves. Everyone was dressed so beautifully. I was wearing my gray gown again but now i had my gold tiara on, which by royal law i must wear to all, and i mean all formal events.

When someone tapped onn my shoulder. I turned around to face Apollo. He was even more handsome that I remember. His short black hair and dark red eyes. He had that wild look about him.

"May I have this dance princess?"He asked. I smiled and took his hand and we glided across the ball room floor.

"Long time no see." I said

"Yes, I know. So I hear you're a sailor senshi now." He said

"I am. Just like my sister and mother." I said.

"You know Sele; I am really surprised you haven't stepped on my feet yet. You were always tripping over your own feet when we were kids. "He stated giving me a cocky grin. That's when he gasped in pain because I decided to step on his foot, on purpose.

"You know I always hated that nickname." I said. He just looked at me. Just then he leaned down and looked like he was about to kiss me, when all of the sudden a crash was heard. We broke apart and looked just in time to see a huge creature that looked like it was half human half insect and had these huge 6 arms bust through the wall of the palace. The soldiers got ready to fight but my father stopped them. Then my mother yelled.

"Quick girls transform" She screamed.

"Comet Crystal Power Make up!" Marina shouted pulling out small wand with a gold comet shape on it. Then she was engulfed in an icy wind, when it died down she was wearing a really pale blue skirt, white body suit, with a dark blue bow on the front as well as the back of her skirt and white gloves that end at her wrist and white heels and a tiara with a oval crystal that was a swirl of blue and white. She also had small clips in her long blue hair.

"Sun Crystal Power Make up!" Pyres shouted, her wand with a sun on top, Then her body was wrapped in a blanket of flames and when she emerged she was wearing a red skirt with orange heels, orange gloves, the white body suit, and yellow bows on the back of her skirt and chest. Her tiara had a crystal that was a blend of orange and red. Her dark brown hair had two loose pigtails with the rest of her hair falling down and her amethist eyes shining

"Star Crystal Power Make up!" Aphrodite yelled, her wand had a star. Shotting stars wraped themselves around her and then she was wearing a yellow skirt white body suit, orange ankle boots, and her sailor suit had orange bows her jewel in her tiara was a blend of yellow and orange. Her blond hair in a high ponytail, her brown eyes waiting with anticipation.

"Flare Crystal Power Make up!" Athena yelled, pulling out her wand with a bolt on it, then she was surrounded by light and then she was wearing a white skirt with a white body suit with black closed heels, black bows on her suit, and a headband holding back her brown hair that went a little bit below her shoulders and the jewel on her tiara was white with black. Her green eyes were waiting to attack.

"Reaper Crystal Power MAke up!" Persephone shouted pulling out a wand with a skull on it. Her body became shroud in darkness and then she wearing a black skirt, purple boots, purple gloves, and her body suit was gray with black bows on her outfit. Her short messy black hair had a skull shaped clip in it and her tiara had a black and purple crystal that matched her dark purple eyes.

"Time Crystal Power Make up!" Naryu yelled pulling out her wand with a clock on it. Then Her body was wrapped around by ribbons, She was then wearing a gray skirt with dark green bows and dark green boots and wrist gloves, her body suit was black and her long dark green hair had black streaks in it and the jewel in her tiara was black and dark green. Her silver eyes calm and ready, she is the eldest of us all.

"Breeze Crystal powerMake up!" Amara yelled pulling out her wand with a leaf on it. Thenher coppery aurburn hair was being blown by a strong wind when it died down she was weairng a brown skirt, red body suit, with yellow bows and matching yellow lace up boots and fingerless wrist gloves. Her tiara had a red and brown crystal that contrasted against her dark blue eyes.

"Tides Crystal Power Make up!" Tridea yelled pulling out her wand with a trident on it. Waves surrounded her. Then she was wearing a seafoam green skirt with a light blue body suits, blue bows, and seafoam green heels, and white shells in her sandy blond hair, her green eyes were very peaceful like the waters she represented.

"Celestial Crystal Power Make up!" I yelled the light engulfing me and then I was wearing my senshi uniform.

"How dare you crash this celebratory event and ruining the fun between family and friends! I am the guardian of love and justice, Sailor Celestial, and on behalf of the universe and all its inhabitants, I shall punish you!" I said

"Great job on the speech! Now Girls! Just say what you feel in you heart!" My mother yelled.

"I've got it!" Sailor Sun yelled

"Sunlight fiery blast!" She yelled suddenly a blast of yellow fire blasted for her hands. Hitting the monster square in the chest. It was taken back but, it didn't do much damage.

"Trident Tidal Wave!" Sailor Tides yelled holding a gld trident and then water surroonded her and then suddenly blasted toward where the trident wa pointing. The monster was beginning to weaken.

"Shooting Star Fire!" Star called. Then she made a movement with her hand like she was fanning out a deck of cards and then 3 stars appeared in her hand she threw them and they cut the monster arms.

"Fall Wind Shaking!" Breeze called as a spere of wind formed in her hands and she threw it like it was a baseball. pushing the monster back a little.

"Frozen Comet kiss!" Comet yelled blowing a kiss which turned into a comet when it hit the monster it froze. The other guests of the ball were backed away from the monster with us standing guardingly in front of them. Then the moster broke out of it's ice shell. Its wings spread open and flew into the air above us.

" Time warp Light!" Time yelled as sparkling beams came from her fingertip going into a swril pattern hitting the monster knocking it down. Then the moster shot stingesr, as sharp daggers at us. Then Reaper came in front

"Reaper Spirit Protect! " she said putting both her hand out creating a powerful forcefield appeared in front of us. When the monster's attack hit it they changed directions stabbing the monster as it dropped to it's knees. But tit stood and grabbed me. I screamed. It was pulling me closer. Then a stinger appeared in its hand and it was about to stab me. This is the end i thought. Then out of nowhere a streak of gold appeared. I looked to where it was heading and saw a golden arrow in the middle of the monster's chest. I look toward where it came from. It was Apollo! But now he was wearing silver armor that covered his chest and shoulders with a dark gray cape and black pants and shoes. Clutched in his hand was a golden bow. The monster dropped me as it cletched its chest. Then i had to take my shot.

"Now it's my turn!" i said. I closed my eyes and searched for the words then it hit me.

Then in a sparkling light a scepter with a silver star on it and the handel was gold. In the center of the star a pink diamond was located and from the star were a pair of golden wings, appeared in front of me and i took it with both my hands

"Celestial Universal Love Beam!" I shouted. A sparkling beam of pink energy emitted from the scepter's jewel and hit the monster. But before it disappeared, it yelled something.

"The Vortex Queen shall have vengence on you all!" Then it vanished. Claps filled the room and all our parents walked over to us and hugged us. Then i thought. black hole queen??

**Well, there's the first chapter. So review. Just click that little green button down there. Or else on behalf of the universe and the life that thrives within it I shall punish you! Lol. Well peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here's chapter two. I seriously have no idea where this story is going but I have some plans. So after you read this can you guys give me a few ideas? And I'm sorry for not updating for awhile but I have been busy on this really awesome role play site created by iluvmichiru. It is so much fun but we still need a few characters, like Mamorou, Princess Kakyuu, etc. Well okay on with the story.**

**Chapter two **

**School!**

Everyone had already left, and all of the Princesses and Princes were spending the night because my told us she would have an announcement for us in the morning. Us girls were sitting in my royal bedroom talking, Marina was sitting with her mini laptop typing away, trying to find out more about the Vortex Queen, she is definitely the smartest of us, she got that from her parents Queen Ami, and King Taiki. My bedroom was large with a sitting room. My bed had white silk sheets and a white curtain that surrounded it. In my room there were dark red rugs and many pictures, as well as flower vases filled with my father's favorite flower, red roses.

"Wow, wasn't that battle just…I don't know…epic?" Amara said smiling.

"Hai, it was Amara." Persephone said smiling.

"So what's the deal on you and Apollo?" Aphrodite asked smiling waggling her eyebrows at me. I blushed.

"We're getting along, what's the deal with you and Zeus, huh?" I asked smirking at her. I mean they did look rather cozy while they were dancing together last night. Athena shook her head at the thought of one of her best friends dating her brother. Aphrodite blushed.

"It's nothing the goddess of love can't handle!" She said confidently. My mother told me how much she was like her mother, Queen Minako and father, King Yaten. I smiled.

"Well, we better get to sleep; the queen wants us up at the crack of dawn." Pyres said.

"Ugh, why does it have to be so early?" I said, yawning. I hate waking up early, I would much rather sleep and dream.

"Well, we're all going to head to our rooms. Night Selene." They said as they walked out.

I climbed into bed and fell asleep. I don't remember what my dream was, something about a candy house? My father says I'm like my mother that way. I was still asleep when all of the sudden something jumped on me. I opened my eyes and screamed. When I looked around I saw Gazer on the end of the bed covering his ears.

"Princess, Please! don't scream like that!" He shouted.

"Sorry Gazer." I said

"Queen Serenity told me to wake you." He said. I stretched and yawned. Then I got up and sat down in front of my mirror to brush my hair and tie it into its normal style.

"Oh yes, the Queen left you an outfit she wants you to wear for something today." Gazer said jumping over to a chair where an outfit was laying. I picked it up and went to go change, when I came out I studied myself in the full length mirror. I looked really cute! The outfit was a blue skirt with a white top that had a red bow in the front and a pair of black shoes with white socks. I looked out the window to see the sun just rising over the horizon of Crystal Tokyo. I smiled. I walked down the hall to the banquet hall for breakfast with Gazer at my heel. When we entered I saw everyone was already there. I took my seat to the left of Mother and Father who were at the head of the table. Servers brought in silver trays, on it were piles of pancakes, my favorite. I smiled and dug in. The other Queens were also there. My mother cleared her throat and we looked up.

"We have decided that all of you shall attend school, starting today." She said. WHAT!!

"We each want you to experience at least a bit of a normal life before, you each take on the full responsibility of being senshi, and we realize this is short notice. But the son of a friend of the family goes to this school and he will help all of you out. This is actually the school me and many of your mother's attended, Juuban Jr. High which we reopened when we first created Crystal Tokyo." My mother explained. Just then a young boy with blond hair walked in through the large double doors, followed by a handsome man, who looked almost identical to him and a pretty woman with long hair.

"Children, this is my childhood friend Motoki, and his wife Reika and their son Natsume." father said, smiling. We smiled at them.

"Well children you better be off or you'll be late for school. But remember, only close friends and family of the royal families knows about the new senshi, so do not tell anyone. Also I if there is an emergency you can henshin, when you're in senshi form only people who already knew your identities will be able to recognize you." said my mother. We quickly rushed out the door. We were all wearing our school uniforms. Oh great, late on our first day. Just then we made it inside the bell rang. When we got in we were greeted by a thin, tall young woman, with light brown hair and green eyes.

"Hello there, I'm miss Harada-sensei. You must be our new students. Why don't you introduce yourselves?" She said. She was looking down at a clipboard. Then she looked up and gasped.

"They never told me, that the new students were the princess and her court!" She gasped.

"Welcome, princess." She said bowing slightly.

"Please, our parents wanted us to experience a normal life so we wish to be treated as any other student." I said smiling politely as a princess should. She nodded and then I walked over to the front of the room and faced the class, who was paying absolutely no attention to me.

"My name is Selene." I said bowing my head, when I stood; the class looked up at me and with shocked stares, immediately stood up and bowed. Then the rest of my court introduced themselves to the class. Ms. Harada sensei told us where to sit. I got to my seat, and noticed the girl next to me. She had light brown, sort of wavy short hair. She was actually really pretty. She looked up at me.

"Hi, my name is Ayako." She extended her hand and I shook it. I smiled.

"Ok, class, quiet down and turn to chapter 6 in your textbook." Ms. Harada sensei said. Then Ayako pulled out a pair of glasses, they were big and had a sort of swirl on them. I looked at her curiously. She noticed me looking and smiled.

"My father has terrible eye sight, and unfortunately for me, I inherited it." We laughed quietly. Maybe normal school wouldn't be so bad. That was until gym class……

**So what do you think? Just hit that little green button and tell me. I want to know! Once again, if you want to join the role play room I was telling you about earlier send me a pm, ok? Peace out!**


End file.
